Blood on Sacred Ground
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: DISCONTINUED: The threat of vampire war is over, peace as come but who knows for how long? Savage animal attacks have been sighted, Hilary is starting a course in supernatural world, will she cope with this and Morgan's training and her new study partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ok it's the sequel to Blood on Virgin Snow, and I know I don't have a great deal of luck with writing sequels but I will try my best because everyone wants to see Hilary change *wink* and I have some knew characters who will stir the chemistry.**

**Summary: **The threat of vampire war is over, peace as come but who knows for how long? Savage animal attacks have been sighted, Hilary is starting a course in supernatural world, will she cope with this and Morgan's training and is her study partner really what he appears to be?

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: language, violence, blood**

**Pairings: **TysonHilary, KaiHilary, RayMariah, BrooklynOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters but I do own idea and any OC's, Jess belongs to StarlightAngel101

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The small abandoned church had always been known to the local residents as being a dark and dreary place, where morbid things happened and no one wanted to be near.

Jess saw it as a potential hang-out with loads of space, not many visitors except the odd rat and it held a certain sense of irony to it.

The irony was that Jess was a vampire, and what a vampire was doing in an old abandoned church not many would understand, unless you had received the invite to attend the New Year's party from dusk till dawn.

But if you were someone who had not been invited then to see the church suddenly lit up by lanterns, candles, neon lights, and to see streams hanging from where crack inside, you would be rather curious and immensely frightened.

Jess, was a vampire of two years, her hair was dark-brown and waist length hair, her crystal blue eyes scanned the area for anything she may have missed while organizing the venue, the body of the church had been changed so that the pews were all lined up on the side and in the middle was a large round solid table that reminded Jess very must of a Shakespearian play.

Her 5"5 statue was suddenly overshadowed by two large male vampires who came to stand behind her, holding rather large boxes.

She turned once she had sensed their presence of the two, Tala and Bryan stood, the redhead known as Tala had recently decided a change in his look was needed and was now experimenting with various colours and now was sticking to white and orange which seemed to suit him great, his hair had grown long and could probably be tied back, Bryan hadn't change at all, he was still the same gruff looking hard ass in the city.

Jess watched as they listened to her on where to place the boxes.

"You guys took your time"

There was no response from the two.

"Uh excuse me, I am talking to you"

Tala turned to glance at her and then carried on unpacking the boxes full of decorations.

Jess did not have the patients for this and moved towards them, tapping Bryan on the shoulder she said, "You know I am not invisible, I was talking to you"

Bryan straightened and glared at her.

Tala also stopped unpacking and watched as Bryan glared at Jess.

"Bryan, don't bother, she isn't worth it"

Bryan nodded and turned around, after a few seconds he started to murmur something to Tala who scowled him and glanced at Jess.

"Uh Hello, I am standing right here, why don't you say whatever it is to my face"

Jess saw how a corner of Tala's mouth switched.

"Look, its nothing personal, it's just the way we were brought up"

"And how was that"

Tala sighed and closed his eyes.

"To not converse with youngsters"

"I am NOT a youngster; I am the female leader's apprentice!"

Bryan and Tala glanced at each other and then their attention turned to the small door near the alter which led down to the basement, the door opened and Brooklyn stepped out, he shut the door behind him and stiffened as he felt the tension.

Brooklyn had wild red hair, though a more orange then Tala's, his went in every direction, his turquoise eyes scanned the hall and locked on Jess and the other two, moving to quick for a human to follow he was suddenly at their sides.

"What pray tell has been going on"

Jess had her arms folded and stares angrily at Tala and Bryan.

"We are just not used to taking orders from a female who is so young" Tala said with a shrug.

"Well obviously this has offended her, so could you possible apologise or it will be a very long night" said Brooklyn, he placed his hand on the small of her back and applied a little pressure as he traced small circles.

"Jess, were we grew up and trained, we were not permitted to be with the females as you are here, females belonged to a totally different clan, more like a convent if you wish, the only time we interacted was when we came across each other during a hunt", explained Tala

Jess nodded and knew she would have to take this as an apology from the two of them.

Brooklyn nodded and looked around, "Now has anyone seen Heero?"

* * *

"Do you think he'll speak to me again?"

The sky was purple, the sun was hidden behind the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo, white clouds sprawled across the sky, and several birds flew across the canvas.

"He can't ignore you forever, you are his brother"

Heero looked from his perch on the balcony railing, he had learnt that his balance was much better then ever before and enjoyed the balancing act on the railing of Hilary's apartment.

His hands in his jacket pocket, grey jeans and black sneakers with a grey t shirt, he looked the part of a hooligan who hadn't showered in ages.

He glanced at Hilary; she sat on her bed which sat opposite the balcony, the doors wide open, her curtains tide back.

She sat on her bed, various instruments of stationary lay before her and a list she was ticking; her brown hair was now below shoulder length, her hazel eyes darker and around her neck hangs the pendent Kai had given to her.

"Does Kai know what you are doing?"

Hilary shook her head and bit her lip.

"Do you know if Tyson is going to the party tonight?" asked Heero as he jumped down from the railing smoothly and leaned against it.

Hilary shook her head.

"When is Kai coming back?"

Hilary looked up at Heero, "Two weeks" she said this while smiling, Kai had been gone almost a month, he had left three weeks after the defeat of Boris and the joining of clans.

"Where did he go again?"

"Russia, to tell the news of Boris and the clans and who's in charge now"

"So he left Brooklyn and Jess in charge for now?"

Hilary nodded, "Brooklyn, Jess and Morgan"

Heero nodded.

"How's the training going?" Hilary asked.

Heero shrugged.

"Tala says that it's just the basics for now, when I'm older I will start with something more advanced"

"And the hunting?"

Heero pulled a face, "dreadful, I still can't do it on my own. Tala or Bryan has to do it for me still"

Hilary sighed, "Do you think they will let you drink animal blood?"

Heero shrugged.

Hilary stood up, she walked towards Heero and looked at him closely, he had changed, he was paler, his eyes and hair darker shades, and he put a hand on his own hand and felt the chills.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Have I changed a lot?" Heero asked

Hilary shook her head.

"You're still the same, older brother Heero we all know and love"

Heero smiled and hugged her back, making sure not to suddenly crush her bones.

"Thanks"

* * *

Max looks long and hard at his reflection in the mirror.

Blond hair stared back, bright blue eyes, pale skin with freckles dusted on his nose; Max touched his chin and could feel the soft hairs of his newly formed beard which no one could see because his hair was so fair.

"Maxie, if you take any longer I'll have to knock down the bathroom door"

Max looked at the bathroom door in reflection as he heard Tyson outside.

Things had grown tense within the slayers, everyone was divided, it was only Max who had not left Tyson.

Ray, who had confessed his slaying activities, had left the slayers and now travelled between China and Tokyo as Mariah and her family had left to live permanently in China.

Tyson's father, Bruce had taken Heero's transformation hard and was now burying himself in his work with Egyptian mummies in Cairo.

This left Mr Dickinson to stand back and review the purpose of the slayers and their relationship with the vampires across Japan and had also started negotiations among the organization and vampires on a world scale.

Max sighed and stared into his bright eyes, tonight was the night, he just knew it, tonight everything would blow up and the people who called themselves would be tested.

"Max!"

"Coming!"

Max washed his face and finally stepped out to the hall way to see Tyson standing in his scruffiest outfit.

"Dude I'm not walking outside with you looking like some tramp"

Tyson scowled.

"I can dress anyway I like, besides I'm not the one who's wearing bright orange skinny jeans"

Max blushed slightly and then shook his head.

"Touché, are we going or what"

Tyson shrugged, "I still don't see why I should be going anyway, it's like I was invited"

"But I was, and they said I could bring a friend"

"So you decided to bring me"

"Hey, who else is going to believe I'm going to a new years party with a bunch of vampires"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her hair had gotten long over the past months.

Hilary stood in a large mirror figuring out what to do with her hair; she lifted it up as she examined herself, turning from side to side and 'hmm' every so often.

Hilary wore a pair of jeans which had various beads on the pockets and a black/blue off shoulder top which was rather warm with very long sleeves and body.

"I've told you that your hair looks better down"

Hilary swept around to see Kai standing staring at her, a smile playing on his lips.

She had not seen his reflection in the mirror, it made her heart jump and her pulse race as she stared at Kai, his long white scarf wrapped around his neck, his hair had grown long, he wore what appeared to be full on winter outfit including steel toe boots, his fangs glistened as he smirked at her, slightly please at himself for surprising her.

"What you are doing here, you aren't meant to be back for another two weeks"

Kai shrugged, "Oh so I'll just leave and return when I said I was, I'll just use the balcony to let myself out"

He turned to move away but Hilary caught his arm and pulled it close to her.

"No, don't do that"

Kai nodded and stroked her face and kissed her cheek gently, "I wouldn't leave you again, and you know that"

Hilary nodded and buried her face in his chest, she knew she couldn't get warm from his cool body, but she still enjoyed snuggling up against him.

She turned in her arms to face the mirror, she felt his hands play with her hair, "Now what are you going to do with your hair" he asked teasingly.

Hilary stared at her reflection.

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"Look, I can't see you"

Kai didn't move his gaze from her hair.

"I know"

She turned again to face him; his hands left her hair to sit on her upper arms.

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"Do…do you know…what you look like?"

Kai look straight at her, and it had to be one of the few times that Hilary had ever seen remorse in his eyes.

"Kai?"

"Come, don't you have a party to get to"

He released her arms from his grip and moved backward, towards the door.

"Kai?"

"I'll wait for you out here"

Hilary sighed as she heard the bathroom door click close; she turned back to the mirror and stared at her own mirror image and touched the copy opposite her, she removed a towel from his hanger on the wall and covered the mirror and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

"Do you think Heero is right? Could there really be vegetarian vampires?"

"Jess, Heero is young, we all go through it, the idea of drinking from a human, he just has to accept what he is and what he must do to survive, and you cannot change what has been for over thousands of centuries"

Jess sighed as she watched Brooklyn arrange the plants on the roof of the church, a lot of construction had happened over the weeks, the whole church had gotten a revamping, including a flat roof which Brooklyn was using as a garden, he said it was in memory of Voltaire but Jess wasn't too sure.

Jess stood in her black halter turtle-neck top and dark-blue jeans, her fingerless gloves were wrapped around her waist as she watched Brooklyn.

"I'm just saying, there is always the possibility"

Brooklyn moved faster then any human eyes could catch; he was at her side, his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

"Jess, there are always possibilities with you around. And I understand what you're saying, with the elders gone; there is room for change, good change, a lot of change"

He kissed her lips, hard and passionate.

"Now come, your guests will be arriving soon and we're up here discussing change"

* * *

Brooklyn had been right, Jess's guests and friends had arrived and she had not even known, she suddenly felt like a very bad hostess, especially now that Kai had suddenly arrived home without warning.

"You aren't' to be back for what, another two weeks?" said Brooklyn as he spotted Kai talking to Tala and Bryan.

Kai shrugged, "We both know I was never one for great timing"

Brooklyn smiled, flashing his fangs at both Kai and Hilary.

"I suppose Tala has updated you on Heero's development"

Kai nodded, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Is there something the wrong with Heero?" Hilary asked, seeing the frustrated look cross Kai's face at the mention of him.

Brooklyn shook his head, "Heero is just being a typical newborn vampire, extremely difficult"

"What do you mean by difficult?" asked Hilary

"He means that Heero won't feed off humans" piped in Tala who appeared out of thin air.

Hilary frowned, "Is that bad thing, can't you feed off animals? I'm sure it would improve your reputation among the hunters"

Tala laughed at the idea as so did Bryan who also appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you were a comedian as well as ignorant"

Kai growled at hearing the insult, both Tala and Bryan instantly stopped laughing but I smile still could be seen playing at their lips.

"Hilary, vampires gain their strength from the blood of humans, its something like an immune boost to us"

"Vampires get sick?"

Kai sighed and shook his head, he bent his head and whispered in her ear that he would explain it all to her later, when the others weren't there.

She nodded, still frowning, her confusion more evident then ever.

"Uhh here is he, Heero, where have you been all evening?"

Heero shrugged as he walked slowly towards Kai who stared at him, almost examining his progress as he walked.

"Hello Kai, I did not expect to see you here tonight" Heero said politely as he smiled at everyone.

"I didn't know I would be back, so that makes two of us"

This comment seemed to break the ice among the vampires who all smiled and seemed to physically relax; Hilary even noticed how Heero seemed to suddenly loosen up once Kai had softly nod at him, in almost recognition that he was significant and existed.

Jess cleared her throat and everyone glanced down at her, "Heero, could you help me bring in some of the human snacks from the 'kitchen' please?"

Heero nodded, bowed slightly and went off, with Jess following behind.

"He is just causing trouble for himself" mumbled Kai as he watched Heero and Jess leave.

Tala shrugged, "What can I do"

Kai scowled Tala, "You could do what I've been telling you to since you changed him, teach him, show him our ways"

"That's a lot easier then it looks" grumbled Tala as he folded his arms.

Hilary actually heard Kai growl, "Don't tell me how hard it is Tala Ivankov, I trained _you _and Bryan on my own!"

Brooklyn looked between Kai and the two mentioned.

"I didn't realise you trained them both"

Kai smirked, "well who do you think did, they would be dead if it wasn't for me saving their bacon"

"Hey! It wasn't that bad" objected Tala.

"If it wasn't so bad then why were you begging me to help you?"

Tala stammered and looked down at his feet.

"My point is exactly, so do what you are supposed to do and teach him, help him, show him in anyway you can…because believe me you weren't so kind to drinking human blood yourself"

Tala cringed and stepped back, he was physically shaken as he huffed and walked away, not daring to look back at Kai or the others, it was the first time Hilary had ever hear Kai or anyone speak of where Tala and Bryan had come from originally.

"You better watch him Bryan, before the diva does something stupid" said Kai as he watched Tala shove past Jess and Heero who were now returning with the food for Hilary and Max to devour.

The trays the two were carrying fell out of Jess's hands before she could do anything and everything fell to the floor.

Everyone stood, the only thing Hilary could hear was the sound of the hum of music being played in the background and of Jess and Heero clearing the floor.

Hilary ran to help; she bent and started to help clean up everything.

"Leave it" said Jess.

Hilary looked at her and could see tears forming in her eyes; Jess wiped them away as she cleaned up.

"It's not like a spent hours making spring rolls" she mumbled under her breath.

Hilary looked down at her food covered hands and stood up as she looked down at the two cleaning everything.

"Oh Jess" Hilary sighed.

"Well, looks the party has begun without us" came a new voice.

Hilary turned around and there she saw him…

…Tyson.

* * *

Thanx: allconspirer, sweetsimplcity, sky d, StarlightAngel101

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Tyson"

Tyson shrugged, he looked as arrogant as ever with his baseball came skew on his head and his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hello Tyson, I didn't invite you" said Jess as she stood, holding the contents of the disrupted platters, Heero also stood and stared at his brother.

"I did" said Max, who was walking towards them, "I figured it would be ok since Kai wouldn't be back in a – oh hello Kai"

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked between Hilary and Tyson and shrugged, "If that's what you think of Hilary, Max, then I'm rather surprised. You honestly think she would fall for him after what's done"

"What I've DONE! I didn't put her in danger of being someone's dinner!"

Kai growled, his fists clenched.

Hilary could feel the tension in the air.

"I didn't ask for your help in it Granger!"

"No, but we were still there. And now Ray's left and my _own brother _has become one of _them_"

"Do you think I asked to be changed Tyson?!"

Heero stood proudly, he seemed fierce, larger then what Hilary remembered, his fangs and statue intimidated Hilary and she stood back, towards Tyson.

"Do you think I wanted to have to feed of an innocent's blood? To have to never see the sun rise and set ever again and to play ball with you in the sun? Well I didn't ok…but I am and I'm _alive _aren't you at least grateful?"

Tyson retorted violently, and the argument began to grow louder and louder, Hilary stumbled back into Max who looked ready to burst, she knew he was probably kicking himself for bring Tyson.

"I have something to say" Max mumbled

Hilary looked away from Tyson and stared at Max, worried as he seemed to be lost in himself.

"What is it Max? Can it wait?"

"No Hilary, it can't wait, not anymore"

"Anymore?"

Max nodded, took in a deep breath and yelled.

"I have something to say so please will you shut your traps so that I can tell you all something!!"

There was a silence as everyone's eyes turned to Max, even Tala and Bryan had returned to see what the hell was going on.

"Well Maxie, what is it" said Tyson.

"I-I…I have something important to say"

"We know that Blondie, so what is it already" said Tala.

Heero turned and growled at Tala who shrugged, he felt no intimidation from Heero he was just a fledgling.

"I think that after everything that has happened that…that you must accept the fate of your brother, Tyson I think it's the only way to move on, before something terrible happens"

"You _think. _Man haven't you been listening! They killed Heero!" Tyson pointed at Heero, "That is not my brother!"

"Tyson you need to calm down" said Hilary as she stepped towards him.

"Stay out of this; you're as bad as they are. You have no idea of the monsters that they are. They're simply wolves in sheep's clothing. They are fooling you all".

"Tyson stop it" Hilary said more firmly, she looked over at Heero's face, it was ashen and his eyes wide as he stepped back from Tyson.

"No Hilary, you tell me one good thing that has come from these…these…bloodsuckers"

"They saved your brothers life"

Tyson squinted at Hilary and raised his backhand at her but before it could make contact with Hilary's face Tyson was being held in mid air by Kai.

"If you ever think of touching her again I _will _break every bone your body, now either be civil or leave"

Kai dropped Tyson to the ground that stood up hurriedly, dusting him off.

"I'll leave, it's not like I'm wanted anyway"

And so, Tyson walked away, not once turning or looks back.

"Its ok Maxie, you can stay with me until Tyson gets his head screwed on" said Hilary and she embraced her friend in a much needed hug.

* * *

"Stupid vampires…"

These were the grumbling of Tyson Granger as he walked alone down towards the underground station.

The weather was cold as the December air swept over his frame, he could feel the familiar icy cold of snow and he looked up at the sky before he headed down below the city, black clouds, no moon or stars in sight.

He had learnt from many years of experience that this weather stank of danger but then a thought struck Tyson, what danger; all the vampires in the city were at the church, ha-ha irony bites.

He pulled his jacket closer to his body as he stopped behind the yellow line of the platform, he must have been the only person there, and he looked around and saw a couple making out, a young woman and a toddler and an elderly man who was reading a book.

The young woman walked up to the elderly man and asked him something, he shook his head and she sighed and walked towards Tyson.

Tyson watched as she and the young child walked towards him, she held out a hand and asked him what the time it was.

"Uh, just 10"

She nodded and then began to walk away before turning to him again.

"Excuse me, but are you Tyson Granger?"

Tyson nodded, suddenly feeling scared, "Uh yes, how do you know me?"

"Because you're what are on tonight's menu"

And she leapt into the air, Tyson shut his eyes as she felt a heavy body over his, he was struck to the solid ground.

His eyes opened, he looked up and saw the couple watching him, the elderly man and the child, he turned slightly and saw an over grown wolf on top of his body, its claws at his throat.

"What are you?" he asked, fear dripping from his voice.

There was no answer as the animal sniffed his clothes and hair, a wet nose touching his cheek.

"What do you want with me?"

The elderly man smirked, "Its not you that we want, it's your mind. Kara, bring him back to the den, we have a lot of work to do. Jacque, Monique, you two stay here, I'm sure we'll being having some night time visitors of the parasite kind"

And then everything went black for Tyson Granger.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: sweetsimplcity, StarlightAngel101, sky d

and to anyone i had missed

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The light was dim for any human to be able to actually see anything, but for a vampire it was as bright as day.

Leo was a vampire of not very high ranking; he had made his mark by being an expert sneak and know-it-all.

Presently the ex-Blood Trillium was lurking down in the underground station where he knew from experience was an excellent hunting ground to a lazy vampire just like himself.

He had heard a scuffle from down here and smelt the stench of human, a very familiar scent but he didn't pay much attention to it, he couldn't remember every human he encountered these days, not since the programme to initiate vampires into the human world had taken off.

Leo pulled his long brown hair back, he bared his fangs as he sniffed the air, and he prowled along the graffiti covered walls and squinted.

Two, very large shapes lay ahead, not vampires, not trolls - they weren't exactly known for their stealth.

Leo sniffed again; there was certainly a hint of wet dog in the air.

Lycan's?

Leo stiffened at the thought, though he had never seen a lycan in all his vampire life, he could very well remember the stories his grandmother would tell him as a human boy of lycan's in the city, hunting in packs, never alone, great big dogs.

Leo licked his lips, he wondered what lycan blood tasted like.

No, he should report this…yes…but maybe first just a taste…just to make sure it's really lycan's and not some mutt.

Leo stepped forward slowly, his fingertips never leaving the cold concrete wall, soon he could feel something else besides the wall, it was warm and furry, and he turned his head slowly as he gulped and before he could even scream he was gone.

* * *

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hilary

Kai sighed, he frowned as he heard Hilary ask once more of whether was ok out there at night.

She turned to face him, her back as against the railing of the roof, the couple stood in Brooklyn's garden, away from the crowd.

Hilary looked up at Kai, he was staring off into the distance the starlight skyline of other neighbouring buildings.

She touched his face and he looked down, snapped out of his trance.

"Where are you Kai Hiwatari?"

"I'm here" he said, he held her hand that had touched his face and kissed the fingers softly.

Hilary smiled.

She turned around and faced the dark world before her, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his face nuzzle her neck.

"Are you going to explain to me how vampires can get sick?"

Kai chuckled at her question; he had been hoping she had forgotten the whole idea.

He lifted his head and kissed her brown hair.

"We don't get sick, not like how humans do such as flu and such, we get weak, since we are unable to make blood of our own we need the blood of humans for the vitamins, minerals and so on…some vampires even taken iron supplements because they cannot absorb iron in the blood"

"And what if a vampire doesn't get the minerals and iron that he needs?"

Kai sighed.

"Then they die"

Hilary turned and stared up at him wide eyed, "You mean Heero could die?"

Kai nodded, "If he doesn't have the blood intake that is needed to survive then yes"

A tear strayed from Hilary's hazel eyes; she hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

She sniffed and said, "Kai, how come I've never heard about vampires getting sick before?"

"Only the old vampires know of it, that's why there is an age restriction for how old you must be before you change someone"

"Kai, did you just call yourself _old_?"

Kai laughed, it was a sweet joyful laugh and then it abruptly stopped and he turned his head to the door where Brooklyn stood, he was white as sheet, his fangs digging into his lips, making them bleed.

"You had better come downstairs"

Hilary had never seen a dead vampire before, the thought of even there being a dead vampire had never really crossed her mind before, but as she stepped down to the main hall, she now understood that vampires were just as vulnerable as humans.

He lay on the table spread out.

His scalp had been partially removed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes wide open, petrified.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Kai as he reached the table.

"He was found in the underground, on the side of the tracks" said a voice, looking towards it Kai saw Morgan.

Her blood red hair lay heavy over her shoulders, snow flakes covered it, and she held the picturesque beauty Hilary had always imagined for a vampire, her emerald eyes gazed at Kai with the look of a concerned mother.

"How did _you_ come across him?" Kai asked, his gaze left Morgan and rested on the dead body, the wounds were deep and there was no bleeding.

Morgan shook her head.

"I did not. One of the females did, she was…meeting him for a meeting him for an easy meal which he had promised, though it appears he forgot".

"Looks like someone thought _he _was first course" commented Tala sitting backwards on a chair.

"Do you know who could have done this?" asked Jess, peering down at the open eyes.

Kai shook his head, his eyes staring closely at the body.

"Not who…_what_ could have done this"

"What do you think Kai? A troll? We used to see a lot of troll attacks this time of year a few years ago" said Max.

Kai didn't respond.

"I've never seen a troll attack like this before…besides don't they usually pummel their victims with something heavy?" asked Bryan.

Morgan walked slowly to Kai; she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, this was done by no troll, not a ghoul in this city could have done this…this was done by a lycan" he finally said, he took hold of the cloth that lay on the body's torso and flipped it over the face.

"By lycan you been what exactly?" asked Heero

"He means a werewolf" said Tala

"Kai that's absurd, there hasn't been a lycan sighting in decades!" exclaimed Brooklyn, stepped forward.

"So what was it doing in the underground?" asked Bryan

Kai shrugged and glanced up at Morgan who was staring straight at him, her eyes burning through him.

Nodding he turned to Hilary and gave her a small comforting smile, he took hold of her and embraced her whispering in her ear, "I want you to leave with Max, Heero and Jess, when you get home miss call my cellphone – understood?, no argueing with me Hilary"

Hilary nodded and kissed his cheek and they parted.

"Right, Jess I want you to escort Max and Hilary back to the apartment. Bryan and Heero you two stay here and make sure no one comes a knocking. Brooklyn and Tala you will come with me to take a look at the underground, maybe we can find their trail"

Everyone nodded at their orders and began to move; they all said their goodbyes and thank you for the party.

Morgan pulled Kai to the side, she smiled at him.

"We need to talk" she said.

"It can wait" he brushed her off.

"Kai, if you keep stalling no one will be able to move on, the clans need a definite leader and they need him now"

"Don't worry, I'll get it sorted"

Morgan watched as everyone left, she was alone in the main hall; even the dead body had somehow been removed.

"Oh Kai, don't you see you _are_ that leader"

* * *

End of chapter

THANX: sweetsimplcity, sky d, Lioness Of the fire, StarlightAngel101

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you know what I hate more then the smell of wet dog?"

Brooklyn looked over at Tala in curiously and shook his head in no.

"A _bloody_ wet dog"

The threesome stood over the body of a dead werewolf, or Lycan as most of the vampires would be calling them.

He had been in mid-transformation as he was killed, his throat ripped out savagely, claw marks along the torso cut into the human flesh, the lycan hind legs were still clearly visible so it was hard to say whether he was changing back to his human form or into a lycan.

Dried blood clung to the brown coat changing it to a rusty colour; the man's face was of average standard, thick brown hair, eyes shut tight.

"We should probably move him before any humans decide to start work early or something"

"I highly doubt any humans will be coming down here at 2am" responded Tala as he looked over at Brooklyn; Tala kicked the body lightly just to make sure he was really dead.

"Oh you never know Tala; we've got some real creeps down this side lurking around"

"Yeah like lycan's who were supposed to be almost extinct"

"Almost does not mean that they were completely gone"

"Will you two shut the fuck up, it's hard enough trying to think without all these voices in my head" barked Kai glaring at the two.

"Voices? Kai are you hearing voices?" asked a concerned Brooklyn.

"Its nothing, now can we all concentrate to figure out what the hell happened down here"

"Looks like a game of tag gone wrong"

"Harhar very funny Tala, I mean seriously"

"Kai why are we even down here, isn't this something the slayer people should be dealing with"

"If you haven't noticed Tala the slayers are a bit divided right now"

"Yeah, because you had to go and fall in love with one of their girlfriends"

Silence loomed over the underground platform, howling of the wind was deafening as piping in the walls moaned with old age.

"Tala, if you have a problem with me then please, tell it to me to my face"

Tala stared defiantly at Kai, his stance was of someone ready to defend himself, and his feet slightly parted, his shoulders squared trying to make himself look more intimidating.

"Its nothing, can we just get out of here" Tala eventually said, his shoulders sagging and his posture changing.

Kai nodded and turned his gaze to Brooklyn, "have you ever dealt with lycan attacks before?"

Brooklyn shook his head.

"Everyone thought they had died out, moved territory or just vanished into thin air"

Tala turned to face Brooklyn, "So you've never faced an actual lycan?" he seemed astonished as he looked at Brooklyn who was much older them himself.

"I have only seen drawing, heard stories from the archives"

"Well looks like it's your lucky day, because that my friend is a real (maybe not living) lycan"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as he glanced from Tala to Kai, this did not seem to be an uncommon sight to them though this did nothing to make him feel any safer.

"Lycan's like to roam the tundra, this sight" Kai pointed to the body, "Is nothing new. Just another lycan killing another lycan, hunter becomes the hunted"

"So it was another lycan who killed this one" stated Brooklyn, he was trying very hard to wrap his head around this.

Kai nodded.

"Only a lycan jaw could do damage like this, went right for the jugular, typical beast"

"Kai, why leave the body here for everyone to see, if you're going to hunt it why not take your prize away"

Kai nodded in understanding as to what Brooklyn was getting at.

"Simple, he was showing off, you know, making his kill a statement that he is here"

The two looked over at Tala whose smile was so smug Kai almost thought he resembled Tyson.

"Its really simple, whoever killed him could have been from a rival pack and attacked him, leaving him here to let the victims pack acknowledge that he is here and he is ready to kill".

Brooklyn stared at Tala; he could see the twisted logic in Tala's explanation but could not work out why and how he would be thinking like this.

"Are you sick or something to have come up with that?" he asked frowning in complete bewilderment.

Before Tala could reply Kai interjected that things involving Tala you don't ask questions, just go along for the ride.

"There are some things better left unsaid"

Brooklyn shrugged and the trio continued exploring the platform.

They split into different direction, Tala headed for one end of the platform, Kai headed for the stairs leading down and Brooklyn was advancing down into the dark tunnel leaving them all.

The eerie tunnel sent shivers down Brooklyn's back as he stalked along the side, his hands caressed the cold wall, he then felt something warm and wet, he stared at his hand wondering what it was and he put it to his face to smell – blood.

But not vampire blood, this was different, this was…alive, full of energy, like it had come from a something living.

Brooklyn began to hear a deep rumbling from further along the tunnel, he jumped from the narrow sidewalk he had been walking along and landed on the iron tracks of the subway.

"Hello?" he whispered, he couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched.

The rumbling stopped and everything was quiet except for the odd grunt from Tala as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Anyone down here?"

He stepped forward, he foot stepping into something wet and sticky, looking down he saw the colour of blood, bright as neon lamp he frowned and looked back at the dark tunnel, the blood left a definite trial.

"I'm not here to hurt you…I can help"

The rumbling began but louder and now Brooklyn could make out the distinctive sound of growling.

"No one can help me…not even _you _bloodsucker" words seem to form from the growling, it was like nothing Brooklyn had ever heard before.

"Who…where are you? What happened here?" Brooklyn asked he began to shake; he slowly removed a dagger from his boots and held it at his side, prepared.

"I…I don't know…he-he came out of nowhere…like a…like a…_true _lycan"

Brooklyn stepped forward.

"Don't…let me die in dignity"

The voice was female, that much Brooklyn could make out, but where it was coming from he could not guess.

"I cannot let you die here alone…what if someone were to find you, what if a human were to come across you"

"You know little of lycan ways bloodsucker…my pack will find me and they will do with me what must be done"

"But at least let me try and help"

There was no answer from the female lycan, everything had ceased.

Suddenly there was a sound of running, and growling, not the same growling as before but rather an angry feral growling and before Brooklyn could react his body was being pinned down by a lycan.

The lycan had its forelimbs against his shoulders, its head looked directly at Brooklyn, and grey blue eyes stared back at Brooklyn in anger.

"You killed them! You had no right to kill them!"

The mouth did not move yet words were spoken.

"I didn't kill anyone" he said breathlessly.

"LIES!"

The lycan moved off of Brooklyn and stood on its hind legs, Brooklyn saw first hand the massive power of a lycan hunched over him.

It walked towards her on her hind legs like a person, slowly, waving large claws the size of someone head.

It growled, foam forming at the mouth.

"Brooklyn! What's going on down there" came the voice of Tala from the distance.

Brooklyn faintly heard the footsteps of Tala running and then a skid to a halt.

"Holy crap….Brooklyn!!"

* * *

Kai had walked slowly up the steps of the station, he and the guys had come down this way at a rapid pace but now that was actually paying attention to what he was doing he noticed things he wouldn't usually have noticed.

Graffiti lined the walls in faded colours of pink, red, blues, yellow and blacks, words written over words, old posters peeling off the walls.

This station in particularly wasn't used very often and was situated on the bad side of the city, a place you wouldn't exactly find your average Joe.

As he came up to the top of the stairs he looked up and say the faint glittering stars of the early morning.

He looked away and squinted at the horizon of broken down buildings and flashing lights of nightclubs.

"_Its cold, maybe you should leave and go home, there's nothing to see here"_

Kai looked around saw nothing, yet he had heard the voice, though it wouldn't be the first time he had been hearing voices this evening.

Shaking his head he began to walk back down towards the tunnel but stopped before he had even had lost sight of the city.

A dog, with a thick coat of black fur, a long tail wagged slowly at his side, ears that flopped down and a long muzzle, the fur was black until the dogs knees were light tan colour erupted out of nowhere, he was perfectly balanced as he stood on the street corner, his nose in the air.

Kai heard shouting from down the stairs and turned his head to look down into the dark gloom, he looked back to where he had seen the dog but he was gone, nothing was there to suggest that the dog had even been there.

Frowning Kai charged down the stairs and into chaos.

* * *

Jess held onto Hilary as they climbed the stairs up towards the apartment, Max walked slowly behind; his head down, his arms folded and a grim look on his face.

The two females were exhausted, before they had even set out to Hilary's place, she had insisted on stopping by Tyson's place but Tyson was nowhere to be seen, Max had been able to pack some clothes and wrote a note for Tyson.

Hilary had walked around the place, noting all the old photos of times before they had grown up and seen the world in new lights.

Hilary always had seemed to be present in Tyson's life and as she walked around, she couldn't help but wonder what Tyson's life would be like without the brunette and her constant bantering.

But now as they entered Hilary's apartment, she felt a sudden rush of emotions engulf her body as she lay on her bed n a ball, Jess placed a blanket over Hilary's shivering body, she also turned on the heating and stroked Hilary's head as she fell asleep.

A knock on the bedroom door and Max stood there in a pair of sleeping clothes he had quickly packed from where he lived his Tyson.

He said that he was going to try get some sleep now and left silently.

Jess watched as everything had unfolded this evening and could only wonder, what it would be like to be involved in a drama of human life.

She smiled as she watched Hilary's face relax, Jess sent a missed call to Kai's cell phone before she had him breathing down her neck.

She looked towards the balcony and sighed, time to be going, she stood on the railing of the balcony, she looked over to the horizon and smiled, of she waited a bit longer maybe she could catch the sunrise.

No, that was not a risk she was ready to take, shaking her head and herself into some common sense she prepared herself to jump.

Jess bent her legs, and took off, she loved the feeling of jumping high, it was if you were flying in the air, the cool winter air brushed against her skin.

But in mid jump a great pain caught Jess by surprise, she lost concentration and fell, landing on the hard solid road she clung to her side, she lifted her hand to see blood, lifting her shirt she saw no injury, no this wasn't her injury...it was Brooklyn's.

But before she could get up to see what was happening to Brooklyn the Canadian vampire twisted in pain and was unconsciuous before she could even take a breath.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: sky d, sweetsimplcity, Lioness Of the fire, StarlightAngel101

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Something wet and coarse like sandpaper rubbed against Jess's checks, down her neck.

Jess stirred and turned her head slightly but was stricken by the blinding pain that burned through her body.

Wet licking and something furry lay against her body.

She opened her eyes to see a purplish sky covered with dots of grey clouds.

A dogs head then took the place of the sky as it stared down at her, its grey eyes stared back at her, a golden glint evident.

A tongue lolled out of the dog's mouth and licked her face; this time she began to sit up she pushed the dog away but found his large body too much.

She couldn't even push a dog away in her weakened state…what had happened?

She looked around her, the morning was just breaking, Jess could feel the ever burning presence of the sun rising and knew she had to get underground or into hiding fast.

The dog tipped his head sideways as he blinked looking at her.

She smiled and stroked his soft black fur.

"Thanks pal, but I've got to run"

The dog stepped backwards and then sat as he watched her struggle to stand up, he moved next to her as she put some of her weight against his and finally stood, her hand resting on his head.

"You're quite a big dog aren't you; I wonder if you belong to anyone…dogs don't usually like vampires…or is that cats?"

Jess shuddered as she saw the first peaks of light over the buildings, running a hand through her hair she looked up to see the balcony of Hilary's apartment; maybe the sliding door is still open.

Jumping using her super vampire skill she landed on the balcony and began try and open the sliding door, it was locked.

Struggling she started to band on the glass door, in her weakened state she was still drained and after the jump was feeling exhausted.

She could feel the sun begin to rise and as she quickened the banging so did the sun quicken its race to be in the sky.

She could feel the burning on her back as she began to panic and scream from the top of her lungs and the glass sliding door began to crack, tears streamed down her face as she felt the rays of light burn through her clothes and touch her left shoulder.

Eventually the sliding door was wiped open and dishevelled and panicked Hilary stood but soon was shoved out the way as Jess entered the apartment, she ran to the closest corner away from the window she could find and sat, curled in a ball, sobbing.

Hilary ran to her side scared for her friend.

"Jess, what's wrong, tells me what happened?"

"C-close the curtains…p-p-please"

Hilary nodded and headed she closed all the curtains and stuffed some clothes were the cracks still shone some sunlight.

Hilary went back to Jess as Max entered the room, he gasped as he caught sight of Hilary removing the clothes which had melted to Jess's shoulder.

Max went to her side and held Jess's hand as the two humans tried to help their comrade.

* * *

"Did I mention that I _hate _lycan's?"

"Several times Tala" responded Kai.

Tala shrugged and looked down at the table; it was in fact an old dining room table, one of the long ones where people sat on one end and some other people on the other side.

On the table though was not diner like any other normal dining room table would have but rather a bleeding Brooklyn who was groaning in agony.

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"Do you remember how we got here…you know…back to the church?"

Kai looked away from Brooklyn for the first time since he had been laid on the table and to Tala.

Tala saw a pained expression on Kai's face, almost frightened.

"No"

The silence fell onto the two like a grey cloud as they were both lost in their won thoughts.

Tala glanced at Kai from the corner of his eyes and saw Kai looked lost as he stared at Brooklyn.

Tala could only but wonder what his fearless leader was thinking, what had happened tonight and what this meant for the future.

_Tala skidded to a halt when he came into view of Brooklyn on the ground, and a lycan reared on its hind legs growling._

"_Oh my…" Tala could barely finish his sentence as the lycan moved towards Brooklyn, eyes slanted, teeth bared it was ready for a fight._

"_KAI!" Tala yelled at the top of his voice, every bone in his body was screaming for Tala to run or to fight but all he could do was stand in the middle of the track, he could imagine his heart pounding as if he were human._

_A flash of light and before Tala had even blinked Kai was in mid air holding what appeared to be a katana, he strike it against the lycan's head._

_Tala ran to Brooklyn who was struggling to stand, he looked up to Kai who wasn't in fact holding a katana but instead it was a pipe, something he must've picked up on the way._

_Tala got Brooklyn standing and held him, Brooklyn's body was leaning against Tala's, Tala noticed a gash in Brooklyn's shoulder, he swore under his breath and tightened his grip on the redhead._

"_It'll be ok" he whispered._

_The Russian watched as his long time friend struggled against the lycan, as it slashed madly._

"Tala"

Tala was jolted out of his reverie of earlier that morning as he looked up to see Kai staring at him, his eyes were misted over, his lips drawn thin.

"I want you to watch over Brooklyn, keep an IV line of fresh blood in him always and don't forget to fill Bryan and Heero in when they wake, and please stitch his wound and don't forget to clean it with the alcohol…you understand?"

Tala nodded and Kai momentary looked back Brooklyn before he turned to leave, he was heading towards the basement area where the vampires had been using as their sleeping chambers.

"Uh Kai, what about Jess?"

"The female can look after herself, hopefully she's in a better condition then her mate is"

* * *

Every inch of the apartment was dark, the curtains had clothes hanging over them, blinds were shut and the lights were switched off.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hilary as she continued to wash the burns on Jess's shoulder with a damp cloth.

"I can't feel anything at all really…I've never been burnt before as a vampire…I guess now we know why"

Hilary kept silent as she washed the skin away; she could feel her stomach do flips as she bit her bottom lip, trying very hard to concentrate on Jess.

A knock on the door and Max walked in carrying a crate of blood.

"I went down to the slayers headquarters and I got this for you Jess, you know just in case you um get peckish"

Jess smiled meekly and thanks Max saying that it wasn't necessary for him to go to any trouble but the human became embarrassed and blushed.

"Um Hilary, don't you have that course starting today?" asked Max.

Hilary gasped, she had completely forgotten about the supernatural course she had applied to at the local college.

"Oh my god thank you Max, you are a life saver"

"What course is this?"

"A course in the study of the supernatural world"

Jess nodded, wishing she had applied to do something like that when she was still human.

"Does Kai know?"

Hilary shook her head, "I never got a chance, oh my word. Um Jess you'll be ok if I leave you here with Max right?"

Jess nodded wincing slightly but smiled.

"I think its time that Maxie and myself here got to know each other just a bit better"

Hilary laughed and quickly got ready for the first day of college.

* * *

Tala sighed as he watched the new IV line pump blood through Brooklyn's system; he checked the level of the new bag of blood he found in the freezer box which Kai had brought up earlier.

He sat down in a large arm chair, it looked out of the place in the main hall of the church, but that couldn't be helped, they weren't exactly the most normal of church goers.

Bent over, Tala's elbows rested on his knees as he chin rested on his hands, he started vaguely at Brooklyn, he was exhausted, he had barely fed and he was still in a slight state of shock after the attack.

Losing concentration, his focus split into two, he blinked and buried his face in his hands, shutting his eyes tight.

_Kai and the lycan had disappeared into tunnel, they had left Tala with Brooklyn._

_He held onto the redhead, his inhuman strength felt drained as he listening closely to the battle._

_He could faintly see their outlines move and the sounds in sync with every movement._

"_Tala?"_

_Tala looked down at Brooklyn, glad to see that Brooklyn was no longer in shock and had rejoined reality._

"_It's alright, Kai will take care of it…he always does"_

_Brooklyn nodded; he lifted some of his weight off of Tala as he stared off into the distant._

"_She was dying"_

"_Who was?"_

"_A lycan…she was talking to me, saying that I could do nothing for her…I wanted to help her...then the other one attacked, it thought I had killed them"_

_Tala kept silent._

"_Tala, I think we're getting mixed up in something that doesn't involve us"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, vampires and lycans have been involved with each other for thousandths of years, that's how it works…every predator needs to be hunted. Keep the numbers reasonable"_

_Brooklyn glanced at Tala, he looked so sure of himself, so confident in his beliefs._

"_Tala?"_

"_Hmm"_

"_What happened when Kai changed you?"_

"_I was attacked by a rogue vampire running loose in Moscow, Kai and him and had a misunderstanding for some years and now I was involved. Kai helped me, he changed me…I have Kai's and the other vampires blood in me"_

"_Oh…it wasn't your choice?"_

_Tala shook his head, "Nothing in my life had been my choice"_

Brooklyn began to stir, his eyes flickering open, a groan escaped him.

_Kai was running towards them, sweat ran down his face, blood was spluttered all over his torso and blotches all over his pants._

"_MOVE!" he shouted_

_Tala and Brooklyn frowned as he ran faster towards them, arms waving frantically, the lead pipe swinging madly._

"_RUN!" he shouted again, he caught up to them and they headed as quickly as possible towards the stairs._

_The roof above them suddenly began to crack and moan._

"_What happened?!" asked Tala as they helped Brooklyn up the stairs._

"_I knocked the foundation of this station; the whole place is going to collapse"_

"_What?!"_

_And as Kai had said the station started to crumbling before them, right in front of their eyes._

_Suddenly a large piece of concrete was headed down on top of them, Tala gasped, Brooklyn yelled and Kai grabbed their wrists, shut his eyes and they vanished…as if they were never there._

"Tala?"

Tala looked up at Brooklyn, he was sitting up, his cheeks were rosy and his hair dishevelled, he was shivering through and holding onto his shoulder tenderly.

Tala stood by the table and checked the pack of blood and that the IV line was secure, he also checked Brooklyn's wounds and bandages and was pleased to see that there was little damage after all.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tala

"Like I was run over by a truck…strange of you to ask, you never seemed like the compassionate type"

Tala shrugged, "someone has to ask"

Brooklyn gripped his shoulder tighter, Tala frowned he moved Brooklyn's hand to see a bright pink mark forming.

"You hurt your shoulder?"

Brooklyn shook his head, "Do you know where Jess is?"

Tala shook his head as he sat down again.

"I haven't seen her since we got back. We got the missed call though so she must have gotten Hilary back to the apartment safely"

Brooklyn frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's ok…besides what trouble could a female vampire get herself into?"

The two eyes caught and instantly they both knew, that had been a most definite stupid question.

* * *

Hilary arrived at the lecture room fifteen minutes into the lecture, she was terribly late and on her first day…oh the horror.

The campus was virtually empty, this had to be one of the earliest starting courses she had ever come across at the college.

She entered the room as quietly as she could but she was spotted by at least twenty students and the lecturer, a man in his early sixties, his sandy hair was tied back in a pony-tail, and he wore an old dusty suit.

"You must be Miss Tatibana" he stated, it wasn't a question.

Hilary smiled nervously looking around at all the staring eyes, she found an empty seat next to a guy and sighed in relief she wasn't going to scowled out just yet.

The man went on to explain what the course would entail and then he signed them up to study partners, he called names at random and when he reached Hilary the list was almost finished.

"Miss Tatibana and Mr Roth"

Roth? Who the hell was that? She wondered as she looked around, hoping to catch his eye.

"Um, over here"

She looked around to see a guy about her own age, his hair was dark brown and blond all meshed together and his eyes were a pool of steel, he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dustin Roth"

* * *

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dustin was beautiful.

He wasn't handsome, he wasn't good-looking…no Dustin Roth was beautiful.

Like Apollo, yes that's who he reminded Hilary of, Apollo.

The way he spoke was like silk and his voice was the perfect pitch it made Hilary melts into goo as she watched him and his eyes; they were so alive, so vibrant.

And yet Dustin was so normal, his mundane ways just emitted from him and took hold of Hilary, bringing her closer towards him, it dragged her closer to the every day life she had forgotten to lead.

"Sorry pardon what were you saying?" she asked as she suddenly came out of the trance Dustin had unwillingly sent her into.

"I was saying that you don't seem to be the person I would expect to see here"

"Why do you say that?"

Dustin shrugged, "well look at you, you look so…normal"

"Normal?"

Hilary laughed and then noticed that they were seated opposite each other at a small café just some way away from the campus.

A waitress had come to take their order, Hilary had just asked for vanilla tea while Dustin only wanted a bottle of water.

The two now sat while half empty cups and smiles on their faces.

"I wouldn't say I was normal" Hilary joked, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear.

Dustin's laughter was like sweet honey, it was pure and healthy and wasn't some show he was just putting it on; it was a true heart warming laugh.

"Well most guys that do a supernatural course with Professor Igam are usually the odd gothic type…but you're different"

"There was more then this is course?"

Dustin nodded and finished off his water.

"During a period of over four years Prof. Igam does a series of courses…sometimes focusing only on one topic. The topic that you and I are doing is his beginners, overall course which touches just the surface of all the courses he has during the four years"

"You seem to know a lot about Prof. Igam, I never realised it worked like that. Have you taken one of his courses before?"

Dustin smiled sheepishly, "This is my second time doing this particular course and yeah I do know a lot about him. He and my dad used to uh work together"

"Colleagues on the same subject, the study of the supernatural and unexplained?" Hilary question, she thought she knew everything after the background research she did on the course.

"Hmm, something likes that…"

Hilary shrugged and could see the uncomfortable look that Dustin had, his body language also made her believe that he was not that interested in discussing his family though she still had some question but thought maybe it was better to leave them for later.

"Do you live around here?" Dustin asked.

Hilary shook her head and explained that she had to take a number of train stops in order to get here.

"I hope you're careful on those trains, did you hear about the collapse of one of the old underground tunnels, luckily no one was hurt"

Hilary paled, she hadn't heard anything major of the accident and hadn't really given it any thought, but as Dustin looked at her, she was sure that that was where Kai and the others had gone to investigate last night.

"Hilary, are you feeling alright?"

Hilary nodded and suddenly stood up, knocking her chair, it fell to the ground with a loud clang but no one had looked to see what the noise was.

It was then that Hilary noticed how the café was almost empty, she checked her cell phone for the time and saw how late in the afternoon it had become and instantly thought of Jess and Max.

"Sorry, but I must go, it was nice to meet you" she said hurriedly.

Dustin grabbed hold of her arm before she could run off.

"Where are you going Cinderella? Here this is my number, call me sometime ok" he handed her a piece of folded paper and placed it in her jeans pocket for her.

"Th-Thanks" she said, completely surprised.

Dustin let go of her arm and Hilary looked down, not even a bruise was forming, he knew how to control his strength very well.

Hilary blushed and suddenly sped away.

* * *

Heero had never seen a single mirror in the whole of the church headquarters they had all adopted as a new home.

And now he knew why.

He still had his own reflection but now it had already started to blur around the edges in certain places.

He gasped when he saw his reflection, was that truly him?

Heero had found the mirror among Kai's stuff tucked away in the corner, it was a small handheld mirror, something a young woman would rather own. It had a midnight blue silk cloth hung over the small mirror and was tied securely to the neck.

The door to the chamber opened and inside stepped Bryan, "What are you doing?" he had asked immediately, as if he just knew that Heero was doing things he shouldn't be doing.

"Just l-looking" stammered Heero, quickly he covered the mirror.

Bryan walked up to him and grabbed the mirror out of Heero's hands.

"Kai will be very mad to see that you have been poking your nose through his things"

"I didn't mean to snoop"

"It's not me you should be telling that too", Bryan inched the cloth off the mirror slowly and then growled when he saw his reflection, throwing the cloth back on it he handed the mirror back to Heero, "You better put it back _exactly_ the way you found it".

Heero nodded and placed the mirror carefully back to where he had first found it.

"You know some vampires go mad by the fact that they can't see their own reflection" said Bryan, he pulled up a chair from somewhere hidden and sat, his leg crossed over his other leg, and he watched Heero as he sat on the floor.

"Really? Is that why you never see any mirrors?"

Bryan nodded.

"For some it takes a long time to settle down with the idea of being part of the un-dead. It's like being able to accept your own death"

"Is that what you had to do?"

Bryan nodded, "We all did…well except Kai…no one knows what went through his mind"

"How come?"

Bryan shrugged.

"The only one of us, who knew Kai as a fledgling was Brooklyn and even he, knows very little".

"Bryan"

"Hmm"

"How did you get changed?"

Bryan sighed.

"I was the last to be changed, a few hundred years after Tala. I came from a small village in the Siberia, my family where I think farmers…well there was a pack of lycans living the area and they had been causing some problems for a few years now. Well during a hunting trip I shot a lycan and killed him, his whole head was gone. So his pack came for me, to avenge his split blood. Luckily Kai and Tala had seen this all while passing through at the time, I had been on the brink of death before they changed me"

Heero gulped.

"Do, do you think all vampires are changed because they did not want to die?"

Bryan shrugged.

The two sat in silence for sometime before both of them picked up the sound talking and the distinct smell of _'yesterday, today and tomorrow'_ perfume.

"Seems Morgan is finally here to treat Brooklyn" Bryan concluded as he listened to the conversion above.

"Brooklyn? Why what happened to him?"

* * *

Morgan entered the room quietly; she pushed the door ajar inch by inch, as she slowly crept in.

She spotted Brooklyn sitting on a table with Tala who sat on a chat, his feet up on the table, rocking the chair back on its hind legs.

Brooklyn turned to see her, his body relaxed instantly when he saw that it was her that was entering the room.

Morgan was dressed in a long emerald dress; her long red hair was pinned up on her head messily.

She almost seemed to float into the room; her bare feet made no sound as she walked.

"I have informed Bryan that he and the fledgling Heero must keep a look out for Jess, she has not arrived to any of the dwellings" she said.

Brooklyn gulped; he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his blood.

"Have you heard from Kai yet?" Tala asked.

Morgan shook her head, "He only came to me to inform me of the events in the subway".

"Did he tell you how we escaped?" questioned Tala.

Morgan ignored the question, for she did not have any try answer to him.

She moved to inspect the wounds on Brooklyn's shoulder, the only wounds apparently that were not healing at the normal vampire rate.

"Are you sure you did not have these before leaving the underground?" she asked.

Brooklyn nodded.

"Morganna?"

"Yes Brooklyn"

"Do you think that if Jess is hurt physically like these burns, then it is possible that I would be affected in the same way?"

"Usually once mated, partners are able to feel each others pain, though I have never seen partners sharing a wound, and to make it even rarer, it is not everyday you see a burn like this on a vampire…unless…"

Tala stopped rocking; he sat silently, looking straight at Brooklyn's face and then to Morgan, he immediately saw what they were thinking.

"Do you really think the sun got her?"

"Let's hope not" muttered Morgan.

* * *

End of chapter:

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, sky d and Lioness Of the fire (for chapter 5)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hilary entered the apartment quietly, she heard no noises, no talking nor breathing, though it wasn't like she was expecting to walk in and find Jess drinking from Max who would be shrieking at the top of his lungs.

She dumped her bags down at the front door, headed to the kitchen were she grabbed herself a packet of crisps from the counter.

Then she heard it, giggling.

School girl blushing giggling, Hilary frowned and walked to her bedroom were she found Jess lying face down on the floor, her shoulder was wrapped in a bandage and there was Max, sitting on Jess's butt, rubbing her back.

As Hilary walked in she saw Max's eyes widen and blush.

"Um, what are you two doing?"

Jess smiled up at Hilary, "Vampires are never so gentle, and even if you ask one for a rub it will never work because they don't know their own strength. But Maxie here, oh he is an angel, his hands work magic"

Hilary nodded slowly as she took in the scene.

"Um right, well…have you contacted anyone yet on your whereabouts?"

Jess shook her head, "My phone has gone missing and I don't know everyone's number"

"You mean you're what a thousand years old and you don't know anyone's numbers off by heart?" Max asked, his face was written with astonishment.

Jess shrugged, she was obviously embarrassed as she inspected her nails so not to catch anyone's gaze.

"Well I have Kai's number, you can use the house phone to call him if you want" said Hilary.

Jess nodded and waited for Max to lift himself off of Jess, he moved slowly as he sat on the nearby chair.

Jess flashed a smile at Max and headed for the home phone and dialled the number Hilary was dictating to her.

The phone rang for sometime before finally a gruff voice answered.

"Kai, it me, Jess"

"…"

"Brooklyn's mate"

"_Where are you?"_

"At Hilary's apartment, Kai did anything happen with Brooklyn last night?"

"_Why didn't you leave the apartment and head back to the church?"_

"I got… _preoccupied_"

"_You need to get back to the church as soon as possible"_

"Kai what's happened?"

"_Just get back as soon as possible. Everything will be explained there"_

The phone suddenly went silent and all Jess could hear was her own fearful breaths.

"Jess…is everything alright?" asked Hilary as she came to see her friend.

Jess held the phone in her hands, her knuckles white; Hilary could hear the phone begin to crack as her grip grew stronger.

"I don't know"

And the phone shattered into tiny pieces, cutting deep into Jess's delicate hands.

* * *

The evening grew close, Jess, Max and Hilary stalked through the shadow of the sun, moving quickly towards the doors of the church.

Opening them they saw that it was jam packed full of vampires already, an echo of hisses when the two humans came into clear view but all stayed back.

The doors to the underground rooms came visible and soon Jess, Max and Hilary stood in darkness behind the door.

"What are they all doing here" asked Hilary, out of breath, her heart pumping at the raw fear the vampires gave her.

"Something has happened" said Jess.

She grabbed the two human's hands and led them downstairs till finally they were in the belly of the church.

Jess's acute eyesight spotted the flaming red hair of Tala and Brooklyn who sat to one side of the circular room; coffins were piled to the other side to make room.

Heero and Bryan were on another side, Heero was oddly silent as he watched.

Jess let go of the two hands and rushed to Brooklyn, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I was so worried, what happened to you? Who hurt you?"

Jess asked hysterically as she assessed his healing wounds in a split second, she saw identical burns on his shoulder as was on her own.

"Not who…what hurt him" said Tala, he gave a nod to Jess in a silent greeting.

Jess turned to Tala, "What do you mean _what_"

"A lycan did that" said Morganna, she brushed her red locks to her one shoulder and stood to look once again at the damage.

"A lycan…so you found them?"

"Two, one was already dead"

There was an eerie pause as the news began to sink in.

"Tala, where is Kai?" asked Hilary.

She felt weak and vulnerable, she held onto the pendant on the necklace subconsciously as she thought of Kai.

"He should be hear soon, he didn't say where he was going" said Tala, looking down at is feet; he had so many questions for the fearless leader.

Hilary nodded and found a corner to sit, Morgan moved to sit next to her, and she placed a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kai is more powerful then we think".

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: syd d, FlamingIce94, StarlightAngel101

Sorry for the late update and short chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kai was walking; his body felt as if it was slowly beginning to float away as he moved into the dark streets of the city. Separating himself from reality he floated through the minds of the mortals, their mundane worried cluttered his thoughts.

He was following an unusual scent that had been left at the scene of the subway, he had been following it for most of the evening and it had taken him across most of Tokyo, whoever Kai was following, they must know that the were doing because they were trying their hardest to lose him.

Kai stopped in an alley, he sighed as he looked up at the bleak starless sky that was the city, half hidden by tall buildings and polluted airways, Kai shook his head in disgust, how he sometimes would miss the old world were he came from.

To be surrounded by soft snow falling all around you, to have the stars shining down and the full moon guiding you through the winter's night.

What was this world coming to?

Kai glanced around at the number of graffiti hidden under the dark shadows of the night, he sighed, running a hand through his head he could only wonder, what was going on.

What was going on with him and further more what were lycans doing in the city…?

Kai stepped out of the alley and lost himself in the crowded sidewalks, following the flow of human life he wondered around the streets aimlessly, until eventually his feet stopped as he found himself staring at a very old shop that sold the type of things only a crazed supernatural fan would buy.

Against all his will Kai stepped into the rather spooky shop, a lot spookier then his own personal taste of the supernatural world but when fanatics got a hold of an idea this is how something is there was no way in stopping them.

It was dusty and mouldy.

Very little light shined around the shop and what light there was emitted from large stout candles with wax half dripping down the sides and along the bottom.

The light flickered as Kai walked around softly the jumbled shop, shelves of all shapes and sizes lined every wall and space available, each shelf was packed to maximum capacity and even more.

The shelves had books, old dusty books which were falling apart at the seams, objects of a curious nature were also packed around, and grubby they must have come from every corner of the planet.

Even the ceiling and floor had objects, wall hanging, carpets, flying objects, dried and dead in a jar Kai touched nothing.

"Can I help you?"

Kai turned around, a voice that was crystal clear, a man's voice of no distinguished age appeared behind Kai.

He couldn't tell how old he was, no of his ancestry and more curious his thought did not clutters Kai's own organised mess within his head.

"No, I'm just looking", said Kai politely, an amulet hanging around the shopkeepers neck caught his attention.

The man nod his head and walked passed Kai, waving a hand at the objects if anything caught his attention he was just to call.

Kai looked around; he found it difficult to differentiate between one object and another but his gaze always strayed back to the half moon amulet around the shopkeeper's neck, how sure he was that he had seen that before somewhere.

The shopkeeper had an old green cardigan on and now stood behind the counter of the shop, an old till in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around these parts before", said the shopkeeper casually, as he took out and old book and began to mechanically clean it.

Kai walked up to the counter and looked across to the other room behind the counter, the doorway was covered by a black curtain. Though Kai could see a light peering from underneath and feel a draught coming in from somewhere, what had led him here again…the scent.

He could smell it, coming from beneath the curtain, wet dog…that's what the scent was; he glanced over the man again and at the amulet.

He gave a nod to the man and promptly walked out as quietly and in the same subdued fashion as when he had walked in.

* * *

"Lycan is short for Lycanthrope. Traditionally a lycanthrope is one who is able to change from human form into an animal. The most well-known is the werewolf. However, there are many different tales of shape shifters from around the world, including were-leopards, bears, boars, seals, etc."

Jess looked up from the large book she held in her hands and sighed, that was all they had on information on them.

Removing her cell phone from her pocket she went onto the internet and searched werewolf, it seemed vampires always had a thing against technology and she was planning on getting a computer system hooked up in the very near future.

'_Werewolf'_

She was not surprised to see the amount of work that appeared on the World Wide Web and began to scribe down searching for something remotely involved in the situation.

"You'll get a headache if you keep that up" said a voice from behind.

Turning her head she saw Heero standing behind her.

Jess had been sitting downstairs and the lack of light and reading off a cell phone was in fact giving her a headache.

"I don't know what to do Heero, Brooklyn is…he's so strong and to have something take him down it's…I just don't-"

Heero sat down next to her and before she could finish her sentence he wrapped his arms around her and lay her head down against his chest and held her as she sobbed, grabbing her shirt, almost ripping it.

"It's ok Jess, Brooklyn will get better and we'll sort this out…together".

* * *

Hilary had been watching Brooklyn's wounds heal all this time, as dusk set upon the city she yawned and stretched, she was meant to be getting an early night sleep for the next class tomorrow.

Brooklyn sat on the table as he tried to remove the bandages Morgan had placed on him and now he was trying desperately to remove them.

Hilary stood and helped him, her warm fingers grazing against his cold white skin.

"You don't have to do this" he said.

Hilary shook her head and laughed softly, "No, I want to help, it's the least that I can do for you guys".

Brooklyn turned and took hold of Hilary's warm hands holding them together within his own, he stared deeply into her hazel eyes and said, "It is you I should be thanking, for saving Jess, I owe you so much Hilary".

Hilary blushed and looked away, "I know any of you would have done the same…if it were me who was hurt".

Brooklyn smiled, "Yes, we would of, and its not because your boyfriend is hundreds of years old and scares the wits out of most of us. It's because that without you, nothing would be the way we are now"

And without another word Brooklyn stood up and hugged Hilary.

"Thank you", he whispered and Hilary sighed and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW!

Sorry for not updating in forever, been SUPER BUSY but my apologies, so here it is, I'll have the next chapter soon!

Thanx: kaithelonechampion, sky d, Athena Midnight , minikins99


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tyson's body was on fire, his insides burned with such pain and heat that he felt as if lava was running through his veins.

His bones felt as if every single one had been broken and put together and then broken once more, his muscles and tendon had the feeling of being stretched on some sort of medieval torture device.

His body was covered in old and new sweat which had started to crystallize some time ago, making his skin feel itchy and like sandpaper.

The young man heard voices around him, muffled, as if he were in a fish bowl, he could feel their eyes watching him intensely, their gazes burned holes into him as he withered on whatever hard surface they had lain him.

He could smell everything and then nothing, scents were molded into one yet were separate, he could smell the sewage which seemed to sit in the air heavily and then there was the smell of meat, raw and old meat, and the pungent smells made him want to gag but his throat would contract as he gasped for whatever fresh air he could get, his lungs were burning.

Something cold and wet touched his face, a cloth, wiping the sweat from his face, away from his scrunched up eyes.

His brown eyes fluttered open, a blurred figure before him, something else was cold and wiped against his arm, it stung a bit and suddenly a sharp prick and a needle had been stuck into him.

He heard more muffled voices and then one, which sounded so clear and crisp he thought he might have imagined it, "He's reacting so badly he might not survive", and this was the last thing he heard before he finally blacked out.

Tyson felt as if he were floating, his body felt numb and his head had stopped throbbing for some time, he breathed in deeply as he came closer and closer to consciousness.

He gasped and his eyes opened, he looked straight into an old wooden ceiling which had the remnants of spider webs dangling down, being blown around by a slight breeze coming from an unknown source.

Tyson moved his fingers and his toes, wiggling them before he began to lift his upper body up, but a searing pain shot through his limbs and a strong pair of hands was pushing him down against the soft surface which Tyson now believed to be a bed.

"Easy there…it'll take some time before you can move properly", a voice so deep that Tyson thought it had come from beneath the floor.

He looked to wear the dark hands held his chest down and up along large trunk like forearms Tyson came face to face with some was dark as night itself with no hair at all on his head and golden eyes that pierced the dark face and white teeth that shone.

"They said that you stubborn, we almost think you wouldn't make it"

"Make what", Tyson finally asked, his voice was husky and his throat itched, he then realized how dry his mouth really was.

"Don't you remember what happened to you boy?"

Tyson thought back, he remembered going to the party at the church and then he got into a fight with Hilary again, he felt his heart longing at the thought of her and then he cringed when he saw Kai at her side, sneering at him.

"You don't remember much then do…nothing about the…attack then?"

"Did someone attack me? Who are you and where is I?"

The large man looked at Tyson for a moment blinking and the leaned back as he laughed, his voiced boomed around the room which Tyson was now looking around.

There was certainly nothing out of the ordinary about the room, it resembled an infirmary from the schools yet had a very western feel to it.

"The vampires attacked you…and we rescued you", the man smiled smugly, crossing his arms only for the muscles to bulge out, it was then that Tyson realized the man wasn't wearing a shirt and only a pair of slack grey pants.

"But why would they attack, they made a treaty not to attack humans without permission?"

"Those vampires don't care about stupid treaties boy…they only care about three things…pleasing their master…blood and death".

"But who is their master and why would he orders me to be killed…and who the hell are you people?"

The man grinned knowingly as he nudged his nose.

"We are the _Achai_, one of the last remaining lycan clans in the country of Japan".

Tyson sat there for a moment, his eyes narrowed, and his brain slowly waking up as the internal gears began to move faster and faster, as everything that this large…lycan…had told him found its place and it all slowly began to make more sense.

"Kai ordered the attack on me…he controls all the vampires now…so he is their master…and you saved me…why?"

The man, or lycan, didn't appear as if he were listening to what Tyson had just said, his eyes were looking passed Tyson and seemed almost misted over, and Tyson could even see the ears of the man twitch almost incessantly.

"My master wishes to speak to you Tyson Granger" the burly man said, his voice becoming quite monotone and almost controlled as if he were relaying an instruction.

"Who wants to talk to me…and why?"

The man turned his gaze back at Tyson and shook his head and he stood up to his full height, towering over Tyson, he was a mountain of a man.

"Only you can answer that question".

* * *

"Penny for your thought?"

Hilary turned around from her book and saw Dustin standing behind her.

They were in the college library; they had been assigned a random research topic which they had pulled out of a hat and Dustin had said that the library was the best place to start.

Hilary had arrived a bit earlier then their scheduled time and even though it had been a few days since Tyson had gone missing and Kai had returned everything seemed out of place, as if every picture was crooked in someway and there was no way for Hilary to make it straight.

Hilary shook her head smiling, glad to have some social interaction that knew nothing of her private life.

Hilary had been attending the course for only three or four days now and even though they covered quite a lot in the lectures, it was afterwards when she spoke to Dustin that she always looked foreword to.

"Just thinking about the assignment that's all…how arbitrary the topic is"

Dustin smiled and slid down opposite her at the table deep within the libraries dark corners, his dirty blond hair and green eyes glistening and his bohemian sense of style clashing with Hilary's prep taste.

"I wouldn't say that it's arb…maybe just a bit strange"

Hilary sighed, "Everyone else got things like mermaids and selkie's…why on earth then did we get something as dark and depressing as werewolves?"

Dustin muffled a chuckle so not to disturb anyone, he leaned in closer so their conversation became noting but a whisper.

"I wouldn't call werewolves depressing. True mermaids drown their victims and selkie's are forever cursed when they come onto land and have their skins stolen".

Hilary did not say anything for a while, Dustin seemed so well educated in things mystical, supernatural and fantasy, his knowledge seemed infinite and his enthusiasm was at times fascinating and listened as he carried on.

"Though werewolves are so…pop culture now, so apart of out lives that people read and are no longer scared by the idea of a man changing into a beast but rather they are something people want to see, want to fall in love with and be changed forever. The same goes for vampires-"

Hilary spiked up, "what do you know of vampires?"

Dustin looked taken aback by the sudden energy which came from her at his mention of vampires, he shrugged and smirked.

"Nothing more then the Professor. Now those are dark and depressing creature…but on a lighter note. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Night Market with me by the Square on Friday night."

"You meant tomorrow?" Hilary asked, as she checked mentally that it was in fact Thursday.

Dustin nodded, his hair bouncing along with him.

"I don't know…"

"You can bring your man along, I don't mind, there's a stall that sells some things I think you might like? Let me know tomorrow ok, after lectures".

Hilary nodded and watched as he left, she watched as his overly long jeans washed the floor and his mop of hair curled along the nap of his neck and then she noticed that someone else was watching him, Hilary's heart skipped a beat as when she looked for the man again, he had vanished, along with Dustin.

* * *

Kai sat in the middle of the church, his legs were crossed, his arms were folded and his head was down, his chin resting on his breast bone, this was his idea of rest, though he could not properly sleep till daylight and it was the evening, the head vampire was having trouble getting any normal sense of sleep.

Tala and Brooklyn watched him from a safe distance so not to disturb him, the two were concerned for him, ever since what had happened at the station Kai had not been his self, and he seemed more introverted and deep in thought which kept him up at all hours.

"Do you think it has to do with what happened with Boris and they…get got all their powers, maybe it's too much for him to handle" whispered Tala.

Brooklyn shrugged, his shoulder was now fully healed and even though there was only a scar was a reminder, he was more pleased that Jess was now healed up and was busy with Heero training him for whatever was to come.

"No one has heard from Tyson either…it's like he just vanished, his entire scent is gone, it's like he never existed", continued Tala, his icy blue eyes never leaving Kai.

Brooklyn kept quite; he could hear Jess and Heero getting ready for the training on the roof.

"Maybe a good hunt would do him some good", finished Tala.

Brooklyn broke his eyes away from Kai and looked down t Tala and nodded, a good hunt would do them all some good.

* * *

Thanx: kaithelonechampion, skyd, kaithelonechampion, Athena Midnight

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They seemed to be walking down an endless passage, with a wall hanging and painting on either side, the hallway had a dark and musky smell to it but a light from somewhere was lighting the way, forming obscure shadows in every nook and cranny.

Tyson was being led down the hallway by the large strange…lycan, Tyson wasn't sure what that word meant yet, he knew it had something to do with the Hunters and the supernatural world but what it was he couldn't put his finger on it, he had never been the most exemplary student of the group.

The two stopped short of a large door though not quite bug enough for the lycan to pass through, Tyson looked up at him and he gestured for Tyson to enter, which he did, one step at a time.

Kai looked over at the woman he had loved from the very sight of her, his body shuddered as he felt the emotions of hatred and disgust from Voltaire and Boris's past memories, and then there was the stirring of something else from Amber's memories, as she had remembered love, loving a vampire, the one who had started this all.

His mahogany eyes softened, he let his guard down and then touched her pearly skin, and he felt her warm blood beneath him, moving around her body at such a pace that he was certain he was possibly the only thing that could feel everything in her movement.

Hilary had been sleeping, something that she had been lacking since the incident with Tyson, and now the human was missing, Kai frowned, it was all very strange, and the way things were working out these days.

Hilary's eyes fluttered open and saw the vampire standing over her, watching her lovingly; it seemed like forever since they could spend some time alone.

"What are doing here, I thought you were going to go out hunting?" she asked as she turned, sitting up in her bed, she patted the side, signaling for Kai to sit down beside her

It was late in the night; Kai had snuck into her room in her flat.

Kai shrugged, not saying much as he looked at her.

"I did not feel like hunting tonight…there was too much that needed sorting out", he finally answered, after realizing that Hilary was not going to carry on the conversation without him saying something.

Hilary cocked her head to the side, she remembered someone mentioning that there was nothing better than the thrill of the hunt to let off some steam.

He sat down on her bed and brushed a finger against her cheek and to lace into her brown hair, his eyes glazed over as he took in her scent, the texture of her hair, the speed of her breathing and the expression in her eyes.

"I feel as if I have not seen much of you since my return", he stated this as if it were the answer to all the questions.

Hilary smiled sleepily and lay down again; she patted next to her, signaling for him to lie down next to her, even if just for a moment of normality.

And as he did their bodies molded against each other's shape ad contours, she lay on her side and he spooned her, his arm wrapped around her, their fingers intertwining. And for that moment, they were the only people in the universe, they became closer than they ever had been and lay in peace.

Finally Hilary stirred and breaking the moment she turned to face Kai directly.

"Tomorrow is the night market…I was thinking we could go? It would be nice to go out together to a change?"

Kai frowned, "The night market? I thought you didn't like things like gypsies and voodoo?"

Hilary shrugged as much as she could in her current position, "Oh no well I was invited by a friend from the course I'm doing and it sounds really interesting, I've seen the posters all over the place".

"And who might this new found friend be? Does she have a name?"

"_His_ name is Dustin and please Kai, it would mean a lot for us to just go out". She smiled; that much Kai could see and it was that smile and bright eyes that sealed the deal.

Kai kissed her on her forward, and then her nose, her chin and finally her lips, she pushed up against him and they lay, lips sealed.

"I don't like this idea of werewolves running around thinking they just own the place".

"Lycans, they are called lycans and it's not like they are just taking over, there hasn't been a sign of an attack since Tyson went missing".

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Who? Tyson…I hope so, for Heero's sake".

* * *

Tala and Bryan stopped their discussion as they came into the fledgling's earshot; they stood in a back alley of a local club and had been out hunting which was now coming to a close.

Brooklyn and Jess stood with Heero and were trying desperately to do what Tala had been failing to and that was to feed from a human instead of a blood bag.

Bryan and Tala stood not too far off, acting more as bouncers than teachers; they had tried and now had passed the reins on and were acting to make sure they did not get disturbed.

Bryan lit a cigarette, a habit he had recently picked up again.

"To bad Kai couldn't join us, he would know how to get Heero's act together".

"It's not like you had an easy time hunting Bryan, if I remember correctly you fasted for three months before you caved in".

The cigarette was passed to Tala.

"And how did Kai do it again, oh yes we had a little _party_", Bryan said this with a sneer as he was passed the cigarette back again.

"Are you two still standing here like a pair of fishwives gossiping again?" said a new voce from behind.

Morgan appeared in all her glory, she seized the almost finished cigarette, took a long puff and stamped out beneath her leather heel boots.

"When I left you an hour ago I swear you were in the same position" she teased the pair and took a glance at Heero and the couple.

Tala turned to face her, "That reminds me, did you find out beloved leader?"

Morgan nodded, her red waves of hair tumbling as she did so.

"Oh yes, he is with his beloved Hilary. I do believe the pair of you owes me some cash. I did get to speak to him before he entered her humble abode. He apologizes for not joining us ad says to save him some for later".

"Apology my ass", grumbled Bryan as he lit yet another cigarette.

The three stood in silence as they watched the murky outlines of Heero and Jess hunt while Brooklyn spoke on his cell phone. Out of habit the three did not use their heighted senses to hear what was going on but rather occupied themselves by cleaning under their fingernails.

"There's been another incident" said Brooklyn as he walked up to them.

"What kind of _incident?" _asked Tala through squinted eyes.

"The kind that involves overly sized dogs" answered Brooklyn, "one of the slayers reported it in. I also received an email that they are going to be disbanded, not enough funds or something".

* * *

It was cold…and dark, oh how dark was it that he could barely see the outlines of the buildings and the bodies.

He felt naked and blind, his whole body shuddered and as he stumbled through the darkness, his chest hurt, burning.

He felt his way around a corner, a blearing light suddenly blinded him, his chest fest as if it was going to explode, he began to cough, hacking his lungs out, he felt a warm liquid on his hands, he breathed in the iron smell and everything went black.

* * *

Kai lifted himself from the warm body of Hilary, he did it slowly so not to disturb her from her slumber. He felt her stir as he moved away, she shivered and he tucked the blanket in where he had been.

Kai stood over Hilary, he watched her twitch, he could hear her heartbeat and see the muscles involuntarily move every so often, he smiled, she was such a human.

Stretching Kai headed for the balcony, he stood watching the world outside, he gaze then fell on a shape by the street lamp, a dog, where had Kai seen it?

Shaking his head Kai shook the feeling of being watched, leaped off the balcony and headed out to find Tala and the rest of them before the night was out.

* * *

AHHH so sorry for not having the lines before...my brain was in such a rush I forgot that they aren't permanent :P

Thanks for PM and reviews...I hope this is a start to a more regular updating XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The market happened every fortnight and took place in several cramped streets which were as old and grubby as they got. Lights of different colours would be displayed and sparkle in the night sky.

On this night the market was bright and full of life, all walks of life attended the market, and it was filled with laughter, shouting, whispers and squeals of joy. The night was clear, only the stars and the moon could be seen as clear as day.

Hilary stood at the meeting place she had agreed with Kai, they had been texting each other which seemed to make her giddy.

Hilary wore her favourite pair of jeans, a red and black camisole with a black cardigan over it for the chilly night air. Her hair was clipped up while her bangs hung in her face.

She heard Tala and Bryan before she even lay eyes of Kai, they were once again bickering which they never seemed to cease. It amazed her really, that two people could sometimes disagree so much yet still be such close friends. But that's how it had been between her and Tyson at one point, like an old married couple.

Her thoughts halted at the sight of Kai who was walking towards her, quite confidently and with purpose.

He wore black jeans, a t-shirt with a faded print, a black leather jacket which had white stitching and a pair of all-stars which had seen better days.

She frowned as he stood an arm's length away, he saw her frown and he cocked his head.

"Why do you look so confused?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. He turned her attention away from the heated argument Tala and Bryan seemed to be so involved in.

"You look so…_normal_" she said, suddenly embarrassed by how silly she sounded.

Kai then did something very uncharacteristically Kai, he cracked a smile and chucked deep within his throat.

"I thought I was to be meeting your human friend, so I thought it would be appropriate to be a bit human in my appearance and not so…"

"Predatory?"

Kai frowned and shrugged, "I guess you could put it that way".

The two stood for a moment, taking each other in. Hilary was lost within Kai's crimson eyes which seemed to be far away. Kai though was lost in something else, his thoughts.

Finally he snapped out of it, let go of Hilary and turned to the couple of vampires who had annoyingly followed him. He snapped something at them in which they parted company and began to sulk.

"Don't worry", he said, stroking her cheek, "They just wanted to go hunting".

"Here!?" Hilary was shocked, covering her mouth.

"No, they will follow someone off the grounds, they can be quite picky really on…what _type _of human they want".

Hilary left it at that and the two headed hand in hand to meet Dustin.

* * *

Dustin had arranged for them to meet near the food stalls, he stood in his usual casual attire holding a Styrofoam container of unidentifiable fried food which he was happy munching on.

Hilary could help but feel nervous about the meeting, she could not understand why but it was if a swarm of butterflies had suddenly appeared in her stomach.

As they neared Kai paused, his body tensed and then relaxed, he squeezed Hilary's hand and was soon introduced to Dustin and were making their way among the market stands.

"How did you and Hilary meet?" Dustin asked.

Hilary shrugged and subconsciously chewed her bottom lip, Kai then decided it was best he answered, "Mutual friends really".

The things on sale at the market enthralled by the knick-knacks and jewels that she saw. Kai bought Hilary a necklace with a dragonfly pendant which she immediately had him put on her. They then finally returned to the food stands where they found a table and continued to chat.

Hilary, who needed to use the restroom reluctantly, left the two, afraid of what might and might not happen between them.

Kai and Dustin sat in silence for some time.

It was Dustin who made the first move; he leaned back against his white plastic chair and nonchalantly said, "I know who you are Kai, or rather _what _you are".

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, allowing Dustin to continue.

"I've been watching you for quite some time. I'm surprised you didn't maul me the moment you saw me. It's not every day vampires and lycans do a little shopping together".

Kai raised his left eyebrow at Dustin's choice of words.

Finally he Kai leaned back and said, "I could smell you a mile away, your heartbeat is so hard that it's been giving me a headache".

"Oh, what do I smell of?"

With a hesitation Kai answered, "Mud, you smell of the earth, like you have been digging a rather large hole somewhere".

Dustin shrugged, "Better than being told I smell of a wet dog".

"What do you want with Hilary?" Kai asked, not wasting any time.

Dustin shrugged, "Just watching. She's quite special you know?"

Kai did not answer and the two fell in a silence.

"Did you find the boy then? I will sleep tonight knowing he isn't lurking in some God awful place".

"You mean Tyson?"

"Who else? You found him last night didn't you. He hasn't changed yet, but he will soon enough, there is no cure for lycanthrope".

Kai gave Dustin a once over.

"What kind of lycan are you? The only ones I know are the beastly things that tear you limb from limb".

"Savages – I'm a purest, I wasn't turned by a bite. I was born this way; my parents are lycans a very old bloodline".

Kai and Dustin turned their heads in unison as they heard Hilary return, her gait quite unique to herself and easy to pick up.

"Does she know you have him?"

Kai shook his head as Hilary came in earshot; she was humming a tune to herself, blissfully unaware.

The trio decided to give the market a one more go as Hilary had seen some scarves she wanted to buy.

Kai let Dustin walk with Hilary in front of him, he watched them closely as they laughed, smiling at each other's jokes.

Kai then felt a pain in his chest, he placed his hand on his chest and felt no heart beating yet he could still hear Dustin's, like a hammer in his head.

He felt another wave of pain in his chest; he stopped walking trying to catch his breath, suddenly he saw things differently, the people around him were something else, blood bags.

Oh he was hungry, no he was starving and he had not had a decent feed and now he was paying the price.

Reaching for his cell phone in his pocket he sent two quick texts and vanished into the night.

* * *

Dustin did not say anything when he noticed Kai was missing, but it was happened at the same time that Hilary received a text, he watched her closely he saw the look of disappointment in her eyes.

He gave her a hug ad bought her the chiffon scarf she had been eyeing and told her that he liked Kai, though truthfully that still had to be decided.

"You two leave any for me?"

Tala and Bryan turned away from their 'dinner' to see Kai standing above them. The two were knelt over the body of a mid-50's homeless man who was dressed in tattered rags.

They were in a dark alley away from most people and the wandering eye.

"Don't kill him yet", Kai said with his eyes glowering, "I want his bleeding heart".

Bryan glanced at Tala, it wasn't often that they drank from a live human, it could create problems. When a body is dead, the blood stops circulating and clots like a jelly, but drinking from a living human is not what most practice. So the killing and drinking had to be simultaneous, which is why most hunt in pairs.

"Are you sure you want to do that here? We can take him back to one of the lairs" suggested Tala, trying to be the voice of reason.

Kai did not reply, he moved to the body, he ripped the clothes to reveal a bruised breathing chest.

Kai looked over at the face of the man which Bryan had already knocked unconscious.

Kai removed a Swiss army knife from his pocket and popped the knife open, and with inhuman strength, he opened up the body of the human, he cut from his belly button to his chest bone.

"Kai he will die if you…" Tala began but Bryan stopped him, Kai was not going to hear them.

Kai then licked the knife clean, place the knife back in his pocket and shoved his hand up the body.

The other two heard the ribs crack and break and with a single yank the heart was ripped from the body. With the heart out of the body Kai plunged his fags into the muscle and drank until his whole body was covered and stained in blood.

* * *

Hilary lay awake in her bed, the moon peeked through the blacony window which she kept open, in hopes that Kai would magically appear.

She lay for a moment and then got up and finally closed the window shut and lay in her bed, alone and tired.

Kai sat on the rooftop near Hilary's window, he had been watching her until she finally shut him out.

He sat on the edge of the rooftop, he legs dangling over. He had gone from looking very human to looking like a monster, he felt dirty, dirty and merciless, he felt like a vampire.

He placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be and sighed, his heart would never beat, not matter how hard he tried.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS For the reviews :)


End file.
